Marker buoys for marine use are generally known. Such buoys often include a marker beacon and/or a bell and are commonly used to mark navigable channels or unseen underwater hazards.
One known buoy includes a float having a super-structure which extends above the water line of the buoy. A bell is attached to the super structure. A pair of fins are attached beneath the float. The first fin orients the float in the direction of the current, and the second fin, which is set at an angle from the first fin, causes the buoy to swerve from side to side and off its center of gravity to incline the float and super structure carrying the bell. An anchor line maintains the buoy in position. The movement of the buoy is sufficient to throw the clapper of the bell off center, causing a constant ringing of the bell.
Another known buoy includes a near spherical body with a central battery space for a battery. A light assembly is affixed to a mast which extends upward from the body, and is connected to the battery. An eye is provided at the lower end of the spherical body and connected to an anchor chain.
Another known buoy includes a buoyant body with a tow bar assembly located on the side of the body. A mast extends upwardly from the buoyant body and a light is affixed to the top of the mast. An eye at the end of a control line is slidably disposed on the tow bar and when the control line is pulled, the eye slides upwardly along the tow bar until it engages a bight, allowing the buoy to be moved sideways through the water while remaining substantially upright.
A common problem with all of the known buoys is that debris carried by the current can become lodged against the buoy, which can be detrimental to the buoy. If enough debris collects it can break the buoy loose from its mooring, possibly submerge the buoy or otherwise adversely affect its function.
The present invention is a result of observation of the shortcomings of the prior art buoys and efforts to solve them.